Ketika Cinta Mencapai Titik Asa
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- aku tak mampu meluluhkan hatimu yang sedingin es itu. aku telah berusaha untuk melunakkan hatimu, namun tetap saja kau tak menghiraukanku. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benakmu. Kini aku merasa bahwa bersamamu hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagiku.


**K****etika Cinta Mencapai Titik Asa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't like, don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waspadalah ! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **aku tak mampu meluluhkan hatimu yang sedingin es itu. aku telah berusaha untuk melunakkan hatimu, namun tetap saja kau tak menghiraukanku. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benakmu. Kini aku merasa bahwa bersamamu hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela kamarku, membuat kilau emerald-ku menyipit karena cahayanya yang terang. Aku bangun dan segera bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah. Jalanan utama selalu nampak padat dan macet, apalagi ketika semua orang memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Bangun kesiangan membuatku tak sempat untuk sarapan pagi. Di jalan hatiku selalu berkata 'jangan sampai telat!', yaa… setidaknya itulah yang kuharapkan saat ini. terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatku sering merasa geregetan.

Setelah sampai, aku berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Huuufft… untunglah aku tidak sampai terlambat masuk. Kalau sampai terlambat mungkin aku akan berurusan dengan BP, dan itu adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai sepanjang sejarah hidupku.

"Hey, Sakura!" sapa Ino saat aku memasuki ruang kelas.

"Hey… pagi, Ino!" sahutku.

"Pagi... eh Sakura, PR-mu sudah kau kerjakan?" tanyanya.

"Hehehe.. beres Ino sayang…," jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Hehe, baguslah kalau begitu!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempol padaku.

Tak lama setelah aku dan Ino melakukan percakapan ringan untuk mengawali pagi yang cerah ini, bel pertanda di mulainya pelajaran pertamapun terdengar. Seluruh siswa-siswi kemudian segera masuk ke dalam ruang kelas masing-masing.

Tepat pukul 09.30 AM, bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Aku dan Ino hanya duduk-duduk di bangku, kami sedang malas untuk pergi ke kantin. kami lebih senang mengobrol dari hati ke hati tentang masalah pribadi di dalam kelas.

"Sakura, bagaimana? Apakah sampai saat ini perasaanmu pada Sasuke masih belum berubah?"

"Huuuft… belum, aku tidak bisa melupakannya Ino,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau dari dulu bertekad untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu pada Sasuke?"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Sakura?"

"Pesonanya menjeratku terlalu kuat, aku tidak sanggup menghilangkan perasaan ini begitu saja…,"

"Kau sangat merepotkan, Sakura,"

"Merepotkan bagaimana maksudmu, Ino?"

"Ya.. kau itu memang merepotkan. Di saat kau sadar bahwa kau mencintainya, kau malah berusaha untuk memungkiri perasaanmu. Tapi di saat kau ingin melupakannya, kau malah tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sebenarnya maumu itu apa sih?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti Ino…," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Sakura … aku ingin membantumu,"

"…" Aku diam sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hiks.. hiks..! benarkah kau mau membantuku Ino?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah sahabat baikku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terpuruk seperti ini terus!"

"Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Tolong besok kau sampaikan surat itu pada Sasuke. ya, Ino?"

"Uhm!" balas Ino dengan anggukan mantap dan tatapan yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

Hari ini aku merasa sangat lelah setelah melakukan aktivitas di sekolah. Aku berjalan dan tertunduk lesu di trotoar. Cuaca yang panas ditambah lagi teriknya sinar matahari membuat peluhku bercucuran. Sambil menyusuri jalanan pikiranku melayang menuju sesosok pemuda yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seseorang yang mampu mengikatku dengan pesona yang dimilikinya. Sasuke Uchiha, nama itulah yang kini bersemayam dihatiku. Mengusik ketenanganku serta masuk ke dalam pikiranku tanpa izin.

Sasuke adalah kakak kelasku. Dia merupakan siswa terpandai di sekolah. Selain itu dia juga siswa terkeren. Hampir semua siswi menyukainya. Setiap pagi seluruh siswi selalu menyambut kedatangannya di sekolah dengan sangat antusias, bahkan ada yang sampai histeris. Kenapa harus seperti itu? Aku rasa itu sangat berlebihan untuk dilakukan, mengingat dia bukanlah dari kalangan artis maupun konglomerat.

Aku menyukai Sasuke sejak aku masih menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa di sekolah. Sebagai ketua OSIS, dia juga turut andil dalam pelaksanaan kegiatan tersebut. Saat itu aku terkunci di toilet, entah siapa yang sengaja melakukan itu padaku. Ketika itu aku panik, aku berteriak dan menggedor pintu dengan keras. Aku berharap supaya ada orang yang dapat mendengarku dan membukakan pintu untukku. Ternyata harapanku terkabul, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat.

**Flashback On**

"Apa ada orang di luar sana? Tolong bantu aku, aku terkunci di dalam!" teriakku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkunci di situ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dari luar.

"Entahlah! Kurasa ada seseorang yang sengaja mengunciku di sini!"

"Baiklah, menjauhlah dari pintu, aku akan mencoba mendobraknya!"

"Sudah kulakukan!"

*BRUAKK!*

"Syukurlah, pintunya bisa terbuka … " aku menggantungkan perkataanku untuk mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Huuuft… terimakasih banyak atas bantuan kakak~!" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hn,"

"Mungkin kalau tidak ada kakak, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. nama kakak siapa?" tanyaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku harus segera pergi, aku ada urusan." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar dan nada yang terkesan dingin.

**Flashback Off**

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Saat pertama kali menatapnya, aku sudah merasakan getaran-getaran aneh dihatiku. Sejak pertemuan yang singkat itu, aku menjadi tertarik padanya. Aku menyukai sepasang mata obsidian-nya yang telah mampu menghipnotis diriku dalam sekejap. Aku selalu merindukan wajah tampannya yang mampu meneduhkan hati setiap kaum hawa yang memandangnya. Dan aku mengagumi kepintarannya dalam segala hal. Begitu banyak hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha, begitu banyaknya hingga tak mampu aku jabarkan satu persatu.

Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya. Aku pernah mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi usahaku gagal. Dia begitu sulit untuk ditaklukan. Betapapun kerasnya aku berusaha, hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sifatnya yang terkesan cuek dan dingin membuatku kehabisan cara untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

Aku sudah berjalan sambil melamun cukup lama, hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa rumahku sudah dekat. Aku berlari mencapai rumah dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar. Rasanya aku ingin segera mandi, makan, setelah itu pergi tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badanku yang terasa penat.

Tak terasa siang telah berganti malam. Bulan telah menggantikan posisi matahari di langit. Bintang berkelip menampakkan setitik cahaya di angkasa raya. Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah. Seketika aku ingat bahwa aku belum menulis surat untuk Sasuke yang akan kuserahkan besok kepada Ino.

Aku mengambil sebuah pena yang terletak di atas meja belajarku, lalu menyobek selembar kertas untuk menulis apa yang kini tengah bergejolak dalam hatiku. Aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku selama ini kepada Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus memungkiri perasaan ini secara terus-menerus. Dengan penuh penghayatan, kutulis kata demi kata hingga membentuk sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang indah.

_Untuk yang kucintai,_

_ Sasuke uchiha  
_

_ Hai, apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Oh iya, apakah kau masih ingat denganku? Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang pernah kau tolong saat terkunci di toilet. Mungkin kau sudah lupa denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah lupa denganmu. _

_ Sebenarnya tujuanku menulis surat ini adalah untuk mengungkapakan seluruh isi hatiku kepadamu. Kalau boleh Jujur, selama ini aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di toilet sekolah, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku. aku tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa sukaku tumbuh menjadi rasa kagum yang amat sangat. Setiap malam aku selalu merindukan sosokmu. Dan lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu semakin tumbuh menjadi bunga-bunga cinta yang menghiasi dinding hatiku._

_ Pernah aku mencoba untuk bisa dekat denganmu, Namun usahaku selalu gagal. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan simpati darimu. Kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Tahukah kau bahwa hal itu membuat perasaanku sakit? Tahukah kau bahwa selama ini aku sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang kurasakan? Tapi aku rasa kau tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku._

_ Dulu aku terlalu bodoh. Dulu memang Aku terlalu naif. Dulu aku terlalu polos. Dan dulu Aku belum mengerti bahwa untuk dapat menggapaimu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan belaka. Namun, sekarang aku sadar aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan hatimu. _

_ aku tak mampu mencairkan hatimu yang sedingin es itu. aku telah berusaha untuk meluluhkannya, namun tetap saja kau tidak menghiraukanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam benakmu. Kini aku merasa bahwa bersamamu hanyalah sebuah mimpi bagiku._

_ Kau begitu sulit untuk kuraih, Sasuke. Terkadang aku sampai heran memikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang lelaki sepertimu yang begitu memikat tapi sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Mungkin itulah daya tarik tersendiri dari dirimu yang membuat semua wanita tergila-gila padamu. Kini aku menyerah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku akan melepas rasa cintaku terhadapmu. Itu kulakukan karena aku sadar bahwasanya aku tak mungkin dapat bersamamu. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas berada di sampingmu. Mulai saat ini aku akan berhenti memikirkanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku telah lancang menaruh rasa ini padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku…_

_ Baiklah, aku rasa cukup sampai di sini saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Terimaksih untuk kesediaanmu membaca surat ini. semoga kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Sasuke-kun._

_ Dari yang mengagumimu,_

_ Sakura Haruno_

Fajar mulai nampak. Langit yang tadinya gelap perlahan-lahan mulai terang. Bunyi kokokan ayam membangunkanku dari tidurku. Seperti biasa aku beranjak ke kamar mandi lalu sarapan pagi, setelah itu aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Sebelum berangkat aku tidak lupa memasukkan surat yang telah kutulis semalam ke dalam tas sekolahku.

Sejak selesai menulis surat tadi malam, entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi lebih lega dari biasannya. Aku merasa beban yang ada di hatiku berkurang. Hari ini aku dapat mengawali pagi dengan raut wajah yang ceria dan tanpa kegelisahan sedikitpun. Senang rasanya bila dapat menikmati hari-hari dengan perasaan gembira seperti ini terus.

Gerbang sekolah baru saja kulewati. Aku terus berjalan menuju ke kelas. Ino sudah datang duluan sebelum aku. Dengan penuh semangat aku menyapanya.

"Pagi, Ino…,"

"Pagi, tumben kau hari ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Sakura?"

"Hehehe…,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja setelah menulis surat tadi malam, perasaanku menjadi lebih lega, Ino." Tuturku.

"Eh? Apakah surat untuk Sasuke? Memangnya kau sudah selesai menulisnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah, ini," jawabku sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah jambu.

"Wow… kerja yang bagus!" kata Ino sambil mengacungkan jempol seperti biasanya.

"Hahaha! Kapan kau akan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke?"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya nanti saat istirahat. Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Ino.

"Hah? Umm… tidak kok!" kilahku.

"Sudahlah, Sakura… kau tidak bisa membohongiku,"

"Iya.. iya.. aku mengaku,"

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Sasuke sekarang?"

"Biasa saja, pelan-pelan aku sudah mulai bisa melupakannya. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya. Dan mulai detik ini aku akan berhenti mencintainya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti mulai hari ini kau akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang periang seperti dulu lagi!"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku akan berusaha!" ucapku dengan penuh semangat.

"Oke, hari ini aku rela menjadi tukang pos demi sahabatku tercinta." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terimaksih, Ino. Kau telah banyak membantuku." Kataku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei! Le-lepaskan aku! Aku masih normal, Sakura no baka…,"

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" kamipun tertawa bersama dan tenggelam dalam suasana di pagi hari yang sangat cerah itu.

**~OWARI~**

**Silahkan ****jika berkenan****me****review fanfict ****ini****, karena memang saya rasa masih banyak kekurangannya. Hehehe, maklum masih junior****! ^_^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu****! ****:D**


End file.
